A whole new place
by Seaninshades
Summary: Santana finds herself in an apartment she's never seen before. Suffering a hangover, she finally remembers she's in new york, and that she moved here with her mom. Attending Eugene lang college for liberal arts, she grows closer to a girl named Brittany.
1. Chapter 1

**Pilot**. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, since my English isn't really that good.  
>I would be pleased to find any reviews at all to help improve my writing. Working on the next chapter right now, so I guess it'll be up soon, and I promise it will be longer than this one (: <p>

Waking up in a place like this made me feel completely lost. 

Where am I? Why the fuck is my head hurting like someone just stood with a hammer and hit it against my head for an hour or two?  
>I forced my eyes open, to try and take in my environment. My sight was blurry when I realized that I was in a bathroom, in a bathtub if you have to be picky.<br>The door was open, and the hallway outside was beaming in sunlight into the cranked up space I've found myself in.

With a shaky and tired body I tried to stand up, and with all of my power I eventually got up, out of the somewhat wet bathtub.  
>A horrible scent filled my nose, and as I felt my stomach cramp up and twirl, I hurried over to the toilet, and within a moment my body had emptied itself from whatever was in its stomach.<br>Slowly my memory was coming back. I was in New York and yesterday I had been to a pub, drank a bit too much, obviously.  
>Never mind, I had to find someone who could tell me where I was. <p>

My body shoved itself from the floor, as I wiped my mouth off with my arm.  
>That's when I noticed I didn't have my normal clothes on.<br>I looked at myself in the mirror, to see my hair in something that can only be described as a "black chaos". A black and white football jersey was keeping my upper body warm. Not that kind that you get from actually being in a football team, but that kind that you could find at any alternative clothing shop. This one had a peace mark on the front. 

My head felt as it was going to explode. God, what did I drink yesterday? Without thinking further on it I ran my hand through my black mess of a hair, and walked silently through the door of the bathroom.  
>My somewhat clearer sight was now filled with a white light, only to make my head hurt even more.<br>Shocked by the light, I stumbled a few short steps to the left, trying to find my way to a place less hard for my hangover body to handle. Running my hand against the wall, I found a corner and pressed my body against in. With a few more steps I finally found a place that wasn't as bright and annoying as the hallway. After blinking and rubbing my sight told me that I had found myself in the kitchen of the apartment I was located in.

By looking at the kitchen I couldn't really define what kind of people lived here, but something caught my eye. On the fridge there was a photo of a girl with stunning, piercing, blue eyes, and blind hair that framed her face in, making her look like an angel. Beside her there was a boy with the same blue eyes and blonde hair. A wide smile was placed on both of their faces, it looked so genuine and happy; I couldn't help but to wonder if they were a couple.

Shrugging my shoulders, I stumbled on, leaving my thoughts of the picture behind me as I started looking through the cabinets, in a search of a glass.  
>"They're in the top left one"<p>

It twirled around in shock, accidentally hitting an empty can of beer over. By the loud noise when the can hit the floor I both jumped and felt like I was going to die.  
>"I'm sorry" I mumbled, feeling the shame cripple my body.<br>What's wrong with me, I didn't ever say I was sorry.

I bent over and picked the can up, and while I started moving upwards again, I saw the blonde figure moving closer.  
>"For what?" the angelic and sweet voice said. Stunned by the piercing blue eyes and the peachy lips that wasn't more than half a meter away from me, my body shivered.<br>Shrugging my shoulders, I looked down at my feet "I don't know, I just.."  
>She took the can from me and opened a cabinet, throwing the empty piece of metal into the bucket placed inside.<br>"Where am I?"

The girl straightened up and grinned, almost like a four year old could've done.  
>"You're at me and my brother's house, my brother just couldn't leave you at the bar. You were severely drunk and this really creepy guy kept saying he wanted to take you home, I was certain that he was going to eat you up any minute. Not that I remember much either, I was pretty gone myself."<p>

She giggled and gave me a childish smirk. Without even knowing why, I caught on and giggled myself.  
>"So.." I started. "What's your name?"<br>"Brittany. I'm shocked you don't remember it, we really connected last night you know"  
>The girl gave me a wink and grabbed a chair, pulling it against the stove. While lighting a cigarette<br>she put on the fan.

After making a gesture to grab one myself and sit down, she also sat down, crossing her bare, thin, long legs. That's when I noticed she was wearing my big white "bright eyes" T-shirt.  
>She lit my cigarette. Gazing at her movements, taken by her beauty, and her grace, I finally realized I was being talked to.<p>

"Uh.. come again?"  
>She giggled once more and said a bit louder:<br>"Please tell me that your name really is Santana?"  
>I felt my face getting a bit flushed.<br>"Uh, yeah. Of course."

Taking another blow of the cigarette, I changed my seating in an awkward way.  
>No doubt this girl was kind, but what the heck am I doing here? I'm going to the opening ceremony tomorrow, I have to get home, before mom thinks I'm dead or something.<p>

Just yesterday I moved here together with my mom. With anxiety drooling over myself I had gone directly to a pub nearby our apartment as soon as I had unpacked a few of my boxes in my home.  
>Not wanting to leave my friends and town, all the reputation and power I had gathered by being captain of the cheerios, I had just gone with my mom, not standing the thought of her being alone.<p>

She had gotten a job offer as the chef of a 5-star restaurant. Knowing how much she loved cooking, I talked her into it and moved with her.  
>Just for her sake I started looking around for colleges to attend, and found a school that was a part of "the new school". Eugene Lang College, the new school for liberal arts.<br>Getting a bit excited about the areas of study that the school provided, I sent an application. A couple of months later I found out that I was accepted.  
>By this time it was summer and all my other friends was looking around for colleges as well.<p>

"You two seem to be getting along just as well sober" a dark voice chuckled.  
>By surprise I snapped out of my dreaming and looked up at the boy from the photo.<p>

"Coffee?"  
>"Yeah, that would really help" Brittany let out a sigh while accepting the offer.<br>"And what about you, Santana?" The boy said, reaching up, opening a cabinet.  
>"Uh, no, I'll just take a glass of water"<p>

Nodding his head he took out two cups and a glass. The cups looked old and very well used.  
>Brittany smiled as she looked at the other blonde.<br>"I knew you were going to pick the two of them"  
>"Uh, duh? Well of course I would" He responded with a smirk plastered on his face, kind of like the one in the photo.<p>

Turning my head, watching the man walk around and put his hand under the running water, feeling the temperature.  
>"You know my name, but I don't know yours" I said.<br>"My name is Cole, I'm Brittany's brother" He said, looking a bit shocked.  
>"You don't remember?"<br>I shook my head, feeling a bit at unease by his facial expression, and the fact that his voice sounded like crumbled glass.

"Uhm, no, I'm sorry" God, what was wrong with me? I've said sorry once more today, something was definitely wrong with me.  
>I snapped out of my uneasiness when I heard my cellphone ringing.<br>As fast as I could I fiddled up the phone from my pocket

"Hi mom"  
>"Where are you? I've been calling you since yesterday!"<br>"Sorry ma, I had a really rough night and.."  
>"You're coming home right now, you're unpacking, and then we're going to talk. No exceptions"<br>"Yeah, right, okay. I'll be home in an hour"  
>"No, You're coming home ri.." Click!<p>

I angrily hung up on my mother and shoved the phone in my pocket again.  
>"You're going home?" Brittany said, now sipping on a cup of coffee, standing in the doorway from where Cole had entered.<br>"Yeah, my mom's freaking out" I picked up the glass of water that the man had left me as he walked out of the kitchen.  
>"Oh, okay. Do you want me to drive you home?"<br>I choked on the water and started coughing. Soon enough tears were streaming down my face as well.  
>"You okay?"<br>"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine" I put my hand up trying to show her I was fine.  
>"I'll accept that offer" I said, as soon as I could find my breath again. Rubbing my eyes, she stood up looked at me.<br>"Come on, let's get ready to go. First, you need to get out of those clothes. I'll buy you a bagel on the way home" She smiled, and when I looked back at her, I was thrown over by her kindness, and oh dear, those blue eyes could get a person killed, I was sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2 Superhero

**Lately, I've been really busy with all kinds and sorts of things, with school and my personal life.  
>So I thought I'd try and put at least something together, just so that you won't forget me.<br>I'll try my best in the future to keep updating more often.**

**Thanks for reading this, sincerely. Sorry for any mistakes in spelling or grammar. Hope you like it! (:**

After getting my shirt back, i went into the bedroom that Brittany just came out of, closing the door behind me.  
>I took off the jersey and started folding it carefully, and put it on the bed.<br>It was a king-size bed, and even though it was messy I was sure of that it was new.  
>Everything in the room smelled new. And sweet.<br>The room smelled like a candy shop pretty much. A new built one.  
>I looked around, there was plenty more photo's on the wall.<p>

I put my own shirt on and opened the door, leaving the candyland room.  
>"You ready to go?"<br>The blonde smiled at me. She was now dressed in a big white sex pistols t-shirt, tucked into black tight jeans.

I nodded and closed the door, entering the kitchen.  
>She turned around and started walking down the sun filled hallway I escaped earlier.<br>I followed her and looked around. More pictures filling the walls.

She took down a black leather jacket and started putting it on.  
>"So are you up for a bagel before I drop you off?"<br>I thought about it for a second while putting on my own leather jacket, mine was smaller than hers. No wonder, she's actually kind of tall.

"Oh well, why not? I'm not really looking forward to coming home just yet anyway. But I'll pay myself"  
>"I don't think you can, you spent it all on shots last night"<br>"Wait what?"  
>She smirked at me before starting to put on her red vans.<br>"Yeah, you kept begging Cole for more shots since you couldn't pay for it yourself"

I felt embarrassed by her telling and bent down to put on my Dr. Martens.  
>"Sorry 'bout that"<br>Brittany giggled and put up her hand, closing her eyes showing that it wasn't a problem.

"So where is he anyway?"  
>"Probably in the studio, he's a musician you know"<br>Suddenly I remembered that Cole had been playing at the pub last night.  
>"Uh, right. Now I remember"<p>

They both walked out of the door, and Brittany took out her keys locking it.  
>Then she picked up two helmets that was placed on the right side of the door.<br>"Here you go, we're taking the bike"  
>Silently I took the helmet, a bit scared by the thought of a motorcycle.<p>

We took the elevator down in silence, entering a garage where I immediately could spot the bike.  
>It looked like Brittany herself. It was sunburned, kind of like a guitar is. Slim and shining. I instantly fell in love with it.<p>

She straddled the bike and smiled at me. Clumsily I hopped on behind her and put on my helmet.  
>She started the bike and the vibrations from the engine made my body turn into jelly.<br>"Hold onto me!" She yelled over the loud rumbling, and I carefully placed my hands on her hips. A lump formed in my throat, not knowing why, so I shrugged it off me.  
>Soon enough we were riding the streets of New York.<p>

New York looked surprisingly beautiful today. The sun was shining, and not that many people were out. I figured it was early in the morning. Feeling the wind tug onto my body I moved closer to Brittany, wishing she didn't notice. After all, I did not know this woman at all.

Soon enough we arrived at the Bagel Street Café. She parked the bike, and like jelly I slid of it.  
>She took off her helmet and ran a hand through her hair, keeping it from her face.<br>I did the same, and we walked into the warm and good smelling shop.

By second thought, I figured that I should take a cup of coffee, to give a try calming down my upset, hung over body.

"What are you getting?" I asked, as the blonde sighed.  
>"I'll just take the ordinary. What about you?"<br>"Uhm, I'll take a Brooklyn, and a cup of Coffee."  
>She smiled, and ringed the bell. Within a moment a small redheaded girl appeared.<p>

"Hello" She said with a tiny voice and smiled.  
>"Hi, I'll take two Brooklyn Bagel's and two cups of coffee."<br>"Is that all?"  
>"Yes, thank you" Brittany smiled at the girl and the redhead ran to the back of the shop again.<p>

"You have the same order as me?" I said, and in response she chuckled.  
>"No, I just thought I'd try it out."<br>In the blink of an eye the redheaded girl returned. She reminded me of .  
>"Two Brooklyn Bagels, and two coffee's?"<br>The both of us nodded and picked up our things.

We seated down in the couch by the window, and in a short moment we both had dug into the food.  
>I never thought food could be this good.<br>After I had almost eaten half of the bagel, I saw that Brittany had not eaten even near as much as me, and slowed down the chewing.

"So where do you live?" The blonde said, breaking the silence.  
>Taking a sip of my coffee, I thought about the answer. Where did I live?<p>

"39 Bleecker street" I said, uncertain if I really did live there. It felt wrong to say it.  
>"Oh, that's not far from here." She said, with a pleasing smile. The smiles that she threw at me made me feel like I was going to fall of the sofa. Why did I feel this why? I was so out of place.<p>

Chatting through our meal, I studied the way she was. The way she moved and how her eyes widened every time I said something.  
>This person was like a child. So curious about everything, still knowing more than me, she was surprised by almost everything I said.<br>To my disappointment, we were done eating, and it was time to go home.

As we walked out of the Café, I suddenly felt a tiny bit of sadness.

"Hey, can I get your number?" I heard myself say. A bit embarrassed of the words just slipping out from my mouth, I looked down at my feet.  
>"I thought you'd never ask" She said, letting a grin out across her face.<p>

We exchanged numbers, and soon we were flying through the streets again. We reached my home and she stopped the enginge.

"I'll see you later sometime, okay?" She smiled and put her helmet on again, before I knew it, she was gone.

I sighed and turned around, only to enter the building and take the the elevator up to our apartment.

"I'm home!"

My mom appeared in front of me with her arms crossed. Even though she was a lot shorter than me, I felt the fear cripple my body.  
>The following hours was filled with scolding, screaming and crying.<p>

I woke up to my alarm and instantly started feeling the chills run down my spine.  
>Within 3 seconds I was up, searching through my closet, it was a blessing that I had remembered to unpack at least my clothes before falling into sleep by exhaustion.<p>

I ended up wearing a pair of tight black jeans, and a vanilla white oversized T-shirt tucked into them. Nothing spectacular at all, just looking good enough to avoid drawing bad attention to myself.

Running my hand through my hair, I was pleased that I didn't forget to shower yesterday either.  
>I didn't have to think about that much, just putting make up on, eating, and then going to school.<br>I figured that since it was the first day, nothing that bad could happen, probably just a few exercises.

After putting my make up on, I tip toed through the hallway, trying not to wake mom up. But as soon as I got into the kitchen, I saw my mom sitting by the table, looking at me like she was going to say something that she was really, really excited about.

"I made you breakfast!" She almost yelled.  
>"Uh, yeah. I can see that ma" I smiled at her and sat down, filling my plate with various dishes. It almost seemed like she had made me a fancy dinner bufé.<p>

"Aren't you excited about the first day of school?" She said, with the happiest voice I've ever hear. I could almost see the rainbows and unicorns flying around her, and her glistering joy.  
>"Kind of." I responded, digging into my food.<br>"Do you want me to follow you there?" I almost choked at her question.  
>"Ma, this is college we're talking about, not kindergarten. It would be fine to just have you drop me off, if you have to."<br>The disappointment in her eyes was almost scary, but it was gone in an instant.  
>"Shall we go out and eat after school then? I can pick you up, I want to show you my restaurant."<br>Without being able to say no to those hopeful eyes, I agreed to the deal and drank the last of my coffee.

Walking out from our house, I soon saw mom's car drive up in front of me, opening the passenger door, I threw my bag to the backseat and jumped inside.  
>The whole ride my mom wouldn't stop talking about her restaurant, about school, and about making new friends. It all sounded like a distant mumbling, I was gone in my thoughts.<p>

What kind of people was going to attend the school together with me? Would I be able to make friends? What if the homework was too hard? What if?

"We're here" My mom said, making me snap out of my daze. She was looking at me with a calm happiness in her eyes, I could tell by far that she was proud of me.  
>"Thanks for the ride mom, I'll see you after school" I opened the door ang dot out, looking around me I saw tons of people walking against the school, laughing and talking.<br>As soon as I had gotten my bag out of the backseat, I waved goodbye to my mom and saw her take of.

I drew a deep breath, sighed, and started walking fast against the school, entering the big passage before me. As fast as I walked nobody seemed to care, and I accidentally bumped into a couple of people.

"Hey Santana! Wait up!" I heard a dark voice yell. Almost jumping out of surprise I span around and saw Cole waving and jumping. I smiled for myself and started walking against him, when I was only a few meters from him, I saw the other Blonde standing beside him. My heart throbbed, and I was thrown over by the feeling.

What just happened? What the heck is happening to me?

"Hello gorgeous" She said with a wink. I just smiled back and felt a bit out of place again.  
>"What are you doing here?" I said, looking Brittany directly into her eyes.<p>

"It's her first day, and since I'm a teacher here, I thought that I would accompany her" Cole chuckled in interference. Brittany just nodded and started moving towards me. I felt my face crank up by the surprise of her movements, and she definitely noticed

"We should go, the ceremony is just about to start" She said, almost excusing herself. I just went with her and so did Cole.

Minutes later we were sitting in the big auditorium waiting for someone to come up and speak. I could barely hear anything that Cole was saying because of the noise from the other hundreds of pupils that was also gathered there.

The lights went out, and everybody turned quiet when a familiar tune filled the auditorium.  
>The drapes turned to the sides and soon we all could see a big band on the stage, accompanied by dancers. They looked gorgeous moving on the stage, fulfilling every move so powerfully and flawless without even making it look hard.<p>

I gasped for my breath, overtaken by their beauty, and before I knew it the performance was over.  
>The auditorium was filled with whistles and laughter and applauds.<p>

A man entered the stage; he looked young, and was wearing a suit. He had short black hair and was really tall, that kind of tall where you almost had to break your neck trying to look him in the face.

"Welcome, fellow pupils, to Eugene Lang College, the new school for liberal arts!"  
>The crowd broke out into a deafening applause.<br>"We are most certainly happy to have you here and we will do our best to make you feel that your choice was the right one" He stopped, and smiled.  
>"Okay, enough of that political bull crap talk. I guess you now have figured out that I am the principal of this school, and fair enough to say, it's not that much of a hard work." He chuckled together with the crowd.<br>"I will also be the one holding the visual arts classes, so to the lucky fellas that are studying visual art will be hanging around with me a lot more." Some people starting whistling and laughing. I was studying visual arts, and I didn't mind having this person to be my teacher.

The speech lasted for about 30 minutes, while he explained some critical rules and responsibilities. Sticking in a joke here and there he made the audience laugh. Soon enough we were walking down the hallways, trying to locate the classrooms where the groups of new pupils were supposed to be gathered.

In an instant Brittany was already in the classroom. She was picking a seat and as soon as she sat down she began to look at me with big blue eyes, making it clear that she was waiting for me to come and sit down beside her. No need for hesitation, so I did.  
>Carefully I planted my legs into a cross, trying to not make a single sound. I felt as if I was getting smaller and smaller by the second. Maybe I would vanish if I kept getting smaller.<br>Actually, there was no need for being quiet, the room was full of chatter and

I felt something tickle my pinky, almost like someone was brushing against it. I looked down to see that Brittany was getting closer to it with her own pinky. Suddenly I felt dizzy, a bit sick, and hot everywhere. She lightly slid her own finger under mine, making us linked together. It felt strange, but comforting. I wasn't that small anymore, I was pretty big now. It almost felt like I was getting bigger by the second, filling the whole room, maybe like something about to explode. Just by linking our pinkies together, everything was now right. It was just like mini-holding hands.

The blonde bent over to face my ear, and I couldn't help but to notice how warm her breath was, and how nice she smelled.

"You're going to be super fine, you have me." She whispered softly, not moving her head away from me just yet.

My heart throbbed. No, I throbbed. Everything about me stopped, the only thing my body could feel was now chills rippling down the spine. She probably felt me stiffen up, because she smiled against my ear.

"Lighten up, I'm not the bad guy. I could be your _superhero._"

I smiled at her as she moved away, and she smiled back. The tension let go a little, but I could still not get my thoughts right. Why was I feeling that way? What the fuck just actually happened? _Superhero_? This is going to drive me crazy. Or maybe I'm just shy? I didn't know, since I've always had such status. It's probably just me being shy.

I looked back at her, and she looked at me. Something was different now.  
>It felt good, no need to think anymore. As long as it felt good, it had to be good, right?<br>I didn't care, not at all actually. All I knew was that a couple of seconds ago, something changed between us, and I was sure of that I liked it. And I definitely liked her.


	3. Chapter 3 Friends

**I'm really, really sorry for ditching on you guys. It was not my intention at all. I'm not really sure whether or not to continue this story, but I have this feeling in my stomach that I shouldn't give up just yet. I just recently dropped out of school, and I've had a pretty rough time trying to find a job, and clinging onto the world. It's really hard not locking yourself in your room, to keep on sleeping and eating, when you have nothing that demands your presence. However, here is the next chapter; I hope it'll satisfy you, even if just for a bit.  
><strong>  
><strong><strong>

I saw a blonde woman step into the loud classroom and place her things on the desk in front.  
>-Hello fellow students. She said calmly, making the classroom quiet.<br>-My name is Hannah Stevens, and I'll be teaching you in English these next three years. To get this day started I want you all to help me move these desks to the sides of the room and then make a circle. We're going to play a little game. She smirked as she said the word game and then raised her hands, as if to show the students to rise from their seats and get started.  
>Ugh, I hated these kinds of things. I don't see why it's necessary to do embarrassing and boring name exercises and such.<br>I saw in the corner of my eye that a few already had gotten started at shuffling the desks.  
>I did as little moving as I possibly could without being caught, and then took place in the circle next to the tall blonde girl that led me here.<p>

-We're going to do a bit of a Name exercise.  
><em>Great, how original of you.<br>_-However, we're going to give this game a bit of a twist to it.  
><em>I'm listening<br>-_ At first we're all going to have a round of just simply saying our names, I'll tell you the rest afterwards.  
>The round went quickly, and I made sure to not miss my turn, because I usually did and whenever I did it would usually end with me screaming at some bastards trying to embarrass me further.<br>Keeping track wasn't really necessary, because I would never be able to not hear Brittany's voice in any way.  
>-Now, I will call a name, and the first person in turn will try and figure out what their creative specialty is just by their looks. We're all here because of we're either talented, or devoted to a creative subject.<br>_Holy shit, is she kidding? Is that even possible?  
><em>-Jade M. Everest.  
>I could feel Brittany tense up beside me. I quickly glanced at her, only to be denied a response.<br>A pale girl with big green eyes and black long curly hair nodded.  
>-Now, what do you think is Jade's passion? Our blonde English teacher asked a tall boy with black curly hair and brown eyes.<br>-I think that she might be a singer. He casually spoke as he shrugged his wide shoulders.  
>-Correct. I could see Jade flinch as he answered. Not giving it anymore thought I heard Hannah speaking again.<br>-Catherine F. Ingle. A small girl with huge dark brown eyes and purple hair smiled and put her hand up.  
>-You're an actor right? I think I saw you on Broadway a couple of years ago. Jade pointed her finger at the violet girl as she formed the question.<br>-That's correct! She smiled even wider and I could almost see her bouncing at the spot.  
><em>You've got to be kidding me, is she twelve or something?<em>

**-Brittany S. Pierce.  
><strong>The room went quiet. I felt a shuffling beside me as I felt the shock take over my body.  
>The dancer on my side slowly put her hand up in as small of a movement as I could imagine.<br>-Really? Brittany Spierce! I could hear Catherine burst.  
>-Yeah, yeah. Brittany Susan Pierce is my name. She exclaimed embarrassed. I wanted to punch the giggling pupils in the face, just so they wouldn't further embarrass the blonde.<p>

-That's so cool! Then you're probably an amazing singer just like Britney?  
>-No, no actually I don't sing.<br>The actor across the room knitted her eyebrows together in confusion.  
>-Really, oh. My bad.<br>-NOW FOR THE FUN PART! The teacher interrupted in the scene, making the youngsters in the room just as confused as I was.  
>-Brittany, may you tell us what your passion is then?<br>-I'm a dancer; I've been dancing ever since I was little.  
>-Well, Catherine. Now you must show us a few of your dance moves. She smirked at the small girl and then raised her voice a bit.<br>-Every time you get a wrong answer, you must show your own skills to the person who denied you.  
>I could hear a few people draw for their breath.<br>_Shit. Fuck. Shit, really, just fucking great. This is perfect. SHIT._

The violet girl got guided into the middle of the circle, and soon enough she was moving across the floor, showing a few simple yet delicate moves. I figured she's taught to dance contemporary.  
>She received a round of applause as another name was called.<p>

-Santana M. Lopez!  
>I flinched as my name was called and twirled around to meet Brittany's eyes. She smiled for an instance, making me a bit more comfortable. Her eyes searched mine; I could tell she was thinking with all her might, trying to figure me out. As I pressed my tongue at the back of my mouth, I felt a strong urge to jump the girl. <em>Hell, fuck, shit, what? <em>I stood my ground, my muscles aching from need of something I didn't want to put my finger on.

-Based on last night I would say that you're a dancer as well. _What?  
><em>I searched her eyes in shock as I saw a grin starting to take form on her lips.

-Uh.. No. Sorry, I'm a singer.  
>-Dang it! I just figured since..<br>-Show us your voice Brittany! The blonde woman that has been observing us interrupted with much amusement in her voice.  
>Brittany just nodded and strode across the floor into the middle of the circle. I flinched as I saw a couple of boys eye her with hunger in their eyes. A few guys just kept their gaze with expectation and nothing less than curiosity. I figured they had to be gay, no straight guy could've ever ignored the beauty that draped over my blonde superhero.<p>

_"'Cuz you.. give me the electric twist"_ She started off, I instantly knew what song she was singing.

"_And it kicks, and it kicks, like a pony. And true you might run away with it. It's a risk, It's a risk, yeah" _I felt a shiver make its way down my spine. She looked gorgeous, and she could really sing. I thought she said she was a dancer?

"_Because it kicks, yeah. It really kicks, yeah" _She turned my way, making me find my heart throbbing in the pit of my throat. Catching my gaze she set a strong hold on my eyes with hers.

_"And the touch of your lips, It's a shock, not a kiss. It's electric twist, It's electric twist, yeah."  
><em>I felt my mouth go dry.

"_**And the touch of your lips. It's a shock, not a kiss" **_She ended the small performance and didn't seem to realize the room was now filled with applause, she just gave me a lopsided smile and returned to her place at the side of me, brushing her shoulder against mine, successfully giving me another wave of shivers. _Get a grip Santana._

-Very well done! Hannah said joyfully.  
>-Sure you're not a singer? She teased, throwing a wink to Brittany, and in response the dancer just smiled shyly.<em><br>_-Very well, onto the next one. Beethoven J. Evans.  
>I couldn't help to chuckle at the name as I saw the brown eyed boy from before casually put his hand up. His whole "I-don't-give-a-damn-I'm-so-cool"-attitude was really growing on me. Gosh, I've been in the same room as this boy for merely ten minutes and could already not stand him.<br>-Let me guess. Dancer, actor, singer/songwriter and all talent that could fit into a person. I said, chuckling as I gave him a sly smirk.  
>-Correct, I'm a genius. He said, straightening his posture up, giving me a smile any girl could've fallen for in the blink of an eye.<br>I just rolled my eyes, _what a creep._

I didn't pay much more attention to the rest of the round; I just gathered that there were a lot of actors in the group. After an entire hour she finally let us go, told us that we had to come back in 30 minutes or she would haunt us down.

****

I sat in the dry grass under a big tree near the outdoors cafeteria, watching at a few students sitting around a guy with a guitar, all singing a song I did not recognize. It was nice, they looked happy, and it put ease to my mind. What the heck did she mean by _"based on last night"_

-Hey, I brought you a Coke. A familiar voice rang in my ears and snapped me out of my gaze.  
>-Thanks Britt. I stretched my body against the dancers and extended my arm, brushing my fingers against hers as I took the can from her hand. It tingled from her innocent touch.<br>-Why don't you sit down? I asked as I saw that she still stood unmoved.  
>-Oh, yeah. Right, super. She exclaimed, a bit out of breath, just as if she's been holding it. <em>Strange.<em>

-Do you want a smoke? I just nodded and accepted the cigarette from the blonde in front.

-What did you mean back there? I heard myself say, not being able to control the words slipping out of my mouth like water.  
>-What? She eyed me for a second before sinking down beside me, leaning her back against the tree while lighting her own cigarette.<br>I let out a sigh and rested my back against the wooden mass behind me.  
>-You said that I most likely was a dancer, based on last night.<br>-Oh, right. Well, you dance really well, even when you're hammered. You basically got Cole tripping over his own feet with those sexy dance moves you nailed that night.  
>I choked on the coke I had just attempted to swallow as she said the word<em> sexy.<em>  
>-Excuse me? I managed to say with a weak voice after wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.<br>-Yeah, you got something that even got me drooling. Honestly, don't you remember anything?  
>My eyes went wide as I snapped my head towards her.<br>-Wai.. wha..?  
>-Hiiii!~ A familiar voice broke through in interference.<p>

I snapped my head once again, now to see that the violet girl from before was standing up in front of us, holding a bottle of apple juice in her right hand. She sat down legs crossed and smiled childishly.  
>- Catherine, call me Ari, she extended left hand, looking directly into my eyes.<br>I looked at her hand before extending my own, realizing how wrong it felt to shake another with the wrong hand.  
>-Santana Lopez. I observed as Brittany and Ari shook their hands as well.<br>-You look cool, so I wanted to be friends with you. She said, with that annoyingly sweet and happy voice. I couldn't help but to chuckle at her boldness.  
>-Nice to meet you Ari. The blonde beside me stated.<br>-Let's be really good friends. I turned my head to the dancer surprised by her equal boldness.  
>-Do you mind if I walk with you to class, I'm no good with finding places, so please help me find my way back. She suddenly changed demeanor, just as if someone just insulted her gravely. I figured she was just lost in thought.<br>-Yeah, uh, su..  
>-Totally, I get lost all the time. The blonde interrupted me, beaming a smile towards the small actor, and as she did I could see the smaller girl snap back to her childish yet refreshing state.<p>

I didn't mind befriending this girl, she was sweet. But something stung inside of me. I shrugged it off when I realized we were probably late.

-Hey guys, I think we should get going back, we don't want to be late. The girls nodded and we all stood up at the same time.  
>Making our way against the school again, I saw Beethoven and Jade standing awfully close each other, however, Jade didn't seem to like being nailed up against a wall very much, it was plastered all across her face. Something snapped inside of me and as I started walking towards them, hurrying my steps a little.<br>-Hey douche! What do you think you're doi…!  
>-If you don't step back within the time of three seconds I will show you my favorite pair of scissors. Her name is Bella. I don't think you'll like Bella very much. I stopped in my tracks, only a few feet away from them. Amazed by how even in a calm tone Jade seemed to be able to terrify the boy.<br>-God, just chill. I just wanted to talk to you because you seemed really cool, but evidently you're just really fucked up. He tripped backwards before turning away from her and hastily hauls his ass out of there, bumping into me on the way.

Jade watched the boy leave, then setting her eyes on me in a way that almost made me shiver. She had really gorgeous eyes, green, piercing. Not even close to Brittany's though. _What the hell am I thinking?_

-You seem as if you were able to handle that by yourself. She shrugged, before letting out a small smile.  
>-Yeah, not the first time. I even brought Bella if I would have to use her. I felt a cold sensation cling onto me.<br>-You weren't kidding about that were you? I chuckled.  
>-Nope, she's very much real, very much here. She said, almost in a flirtatious tone. It shocked me, throwing me off.<p>

-Tanny, we have to get going or Hannah will haunt us down! I heard Catherine shout from behind me. I snapped my head around and lifted my index finger as if to tell them "one moment". _Tanny? Really? _

-You coming? I asked trying to sound as casual as possible when meeting green eyes again.  
>-Yeah, I wouldn't want any more creeps to appear from the shadows now would I?<br>I just grinned at her in response and turned on my heel, walking with Jade back to the others.  
>Brittany discreetly linked pinkies our together, keeping a very humorous conversation with Catherine as Jade and I arrived. Both of us kept silent, exchanging glances of understanding as we walked down the halls of Eugene Lang. The constant knowledge of Brittany's touch made walking a whole lot more complicated, even though I doubt it was visible.<p>

****

When we got back we all had to pair up according to a list written on the whiteboard, and interview each other.  
>I've gotten paired up with Catherine to my relief; I didn't want any unnecessary embarrassment trying to interview some weird artsy kid. Ari was weird, but in a good way. She was sweet; really, adorable I've found myself thinking after hearing her answer about her favorite animal. She'd just busted out in a long rampage that mostly seemed to consist of her talking to herself. In the end she couldn't decide between otters and unicorns. However my stomach was constantly filled with a feeling of worry, as I could see in the corner of my eye how uncomfortable Brittany was interviewing Beethoven. <em>God, he's such a piece of shit.<em>

After this session Brittany made her way over to Ari and me, it almost looked like her legs were made out of spaghetti as she clumsily tripped in the middle of the short walk, however made it up on her feet within mere seconds.

-What did he do to you?  
>-Nothing really, he was just so.. it was like he was preparing for a meal or something.<br>-You're so sweet no wonder he would want to eat you. Ari stated, looking innocently at Brittany, making her brake out into a smile. It was as if she just snapped out of her state at the voice of the violet girl. It stung again. _What the hell? Maybe I'm turning sick or something._

-Hey guys, do you mind taking me to lunch before I punch that ginger kid in the face? I heard a rough voice as I saw Jade eyeing a red headed, really skinny, tall boy that was named Collin if I had remembered it right. I bit my tongue a little and proceeded with an answer after hastily licking my lips that suddenly felt terribly dry.  
>-Yeah, I'm starving.<br>-I want to get ice cream. Ari said, all of our heads turned against her, and she giggled against us.  
>-You look like someone just told you they had been watching you sleep. She giggled once more before grabbing her bag and swinging it over her shoulder in one swift move as she pulled her body up from the chair.<br>Britt agreed and the both of them started bouncing against the door. I chuckled, hearing Jade doing the same behind me. As I turned my head to meet her eyes I licked my lips once more.  
>-We should get going, they might get lost. Supposedly, neither of them has an easy time finding their way to places without getting lost.<em><br>_Jade just chuckled and shook her head before walking out the door, me a few steps behind following her as she led the way.

****

-Please Tanny just one spoon! Ari pleaded and dug her dark, now very wide eyes into me, holding the spoon up in front of me.  
>-No! I already told you I'm not going to eat Banana and Kiwi Ice cream together.<br>-But it's so good.. The actor put on a very annoying yet charming face, making a huge pout and staring into my eyes. Knowing that she's putting up a face to get what she wants I press my tongue against the back of my mouth and give her a frown.  
>-Just taste it San. I snap my head towards the other blonde sitting at our lunch table, widening my eyes at the nickname. My mouth dries up again and as I open my mouth only to close it again she starts to giggle. I must've looked like a fish, a big, stubborn, idiotic, fish.<p>

-Ah, to hell with it. Let me have a taste. Obviously Santana here isn't much of a risk taker, such a shame. I drag my eyes towards Jade, only to see a crooked smile on her lips. I let out a sigh and try to hold a smile back, much to my disappointment I fail badly.  
>As Jade bends over to Ari and separates her lips to let the plastic spoon with ice cream guide its way into her mouth, I feel a dry gulp travelling down my throat. In the corner of my eye I can see Brittany's face turning into a frown as she watches me.<br>I turn my head to meet her gaze, and she nonchalantly turns away, crossing her arms over her chest.  
>I feel a lump forming in the pit of my stomach, not accepting the feeling I shrug it off and takes a sip of my coffee, now staring blindly at a spot on the table in front of me.<p>

-So I was thinking that now since we are friends and all, why don't we have a sleepover at my house this weekend? We could eat Ice cream and take a bath in my Jacuzzi, and watch movies, and play games and just have a lot of fun. I raised my sight to the purple haired girl, every muscle in my body tensed up.  
>-Jacuzzi? I say, almost wondering if she was for real this little, very childish actor.<br>-Yeah, it's kind of new; I haven't used it yet because I wanted to share it with some friends.  
>-I'm in. No doubt I'm in. I say, feeling as if I won't be able to wait these four days that was left of the week.<br>-If San's in I want to come to. This is going to be so much fun! Brittany cheered, bouncing at her seat.  
>Big eyes watched the exchange of sentences being thrown over the table.<br>-You'll come too, right Jade? Ari says, tugging onto the pale girls arm, looking into her green orbs with the biggest puppy eyes I think I've ever seen.  
>-Yeah, fine. I'll come. I don't like sleepovers, but then you'll have to promise that you'll get me another BananaKiwi ice cream so I at least have something good to eat, watching the three of you being all girly. I saw in Jade's eyes that she only said that to make Ari happy, which she succeeded in.

Catherine rambled on together with Brittany about all the things that they would be doing the coming weekend, the coldness I've gotten from the blonde completely had vanished at this point.  
>I wondered if I had ever experienced a weirder day in my entire life. Probably not, but that was fine. I liked this day, I liked these people. I really liked Brittany, but I did not like the way she had turned away from me before. Her actions still fresh in my memory, we took our bags and went to the next class.<p>

****

The day had gone by quickly, I had been clinging onto Brittany practically all the time, and I got really mad each time we got separated.  
>Now it was time for me to meet up with my mom, which was eagerly waiting outside the gates to campus when I finally made it through the big mass of students.<br>Brittany had said goodbye to me before I walked out of school, she needed to go see Cole about something. I flung the door open and threw my bag to the back seat of the car, before taking a seat beside my mother that eyed me with huge, dark brown, proud eyes.  
>-So, how did it go? Did you make any friends? She started off without even saying hello.<br>-Good day to you as well ma, chill out a little.  
>She started her car and put it into gear, before beginning the drive towards the inner part of New York.<br>-Oh, sorry. Did you have a good first day.  
>I just rolled my eyes in utter amusement.<br>-Yes, I had a very good first day. We did name exercises, I made three good friends, and I'm going to one of them houses this weekend for a sleepover party. I drank chocolate coffee and almost tasted Banana and Kiwi ice cream. Is that good enough for ya?

-Hold on Mija, who is this friend and where does it live?  
>-It? Mom, you know I don't function with boys. Well, rarely do.<br>-Alright, alright. Who is she and where does she live?  
>-Her name is Catherine. She's a freshman just like me and.. Honestly I don't know where she lives. Hold up I'll text Brittany ad get her number so I can ask.<br>-Brittany?  
>-Blonde, tall, dancer, freshman. I did not want to go into details about Brittany with my mom. She didn't know I had been staying there after the "I-went-to-the-pub-and-never-came-home"-incident.<br>-Oh, well. That leaves us to one more.  
>-Oh right. Jade. She's cool, really talented, freshman as well. Anyhow, I would like it if you stopped butting into my business now. They're my friends; I'm 18, stop freaking out okay?<br>I flopped up my phone from my pocket to see if I had gotten any messages. Nothing. _Oh well, I'll just text Britt and ask about Ari then. Britt? Yeah, that sounds good.  
><em>**  
>Hi Britt, I just wanted to ask you if I could get Ari's number, I need to ask her a few things about the weekend. –S / **  
>Sooner than I had expected my phone vibrated, alerting me that she had responded. <strong><br>/Yeah, I'll send it right away Sanny. Aren't you excited? (: Xx B/  
><strong>A few seconds later another vibration went through my phone, and a window popped up:  
><strong>*would you like to save <strong>_**Catherine**_** as a Contact?*  
><strong>I accepted and hurried to answer the blonde on the other end, telling her that I definitely was.  
>The car stopped.<br>-We're here Santana, time to show you my baby.  
>I just sighed at my mother but managed to put up a weak smile to reassure her that I was happy for her. The rest of the day was occupied with my mother, eating, and unpacking boxes in my room.<br>When bedtime finally came, I happily fell asleep, thinking of a pair of beautiful eyes.

****

**Thank you all for reading and I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes.  
>The song that Brittany sings is Electric Twist – A Fine frenzy.<br>And I've been watching Victorious for the last couple of days, so I couldn't help but to bring in two very inspired characters from the show.**

**Leave a review and tell me what you think about this chapter, it would mean a lot and help me further on with my writing.**

**NOW, I'm going to sit and wait for the valentine's episode that I'll be watching in just a couple of hours, excitement almost exploding out through my ears.**


End file.
